Angel of the Forest
by Ruby-Castle
Summary: A 6yr old Legolas is captured by Lurtz, what will happen when he is found by Rivendell after being raised by the Uruk-Kai. MM, AU, slightly OOC
1. Default Chapter

Angel of the Forest

Pairings: Legolas/ Lurtz, Possibly others in the near future, ideas welcome

Rating: Well, I'm leaning towards an R rating but it may go up

Warnings: OK ppl, if you didn't already read the pairings then I'm gonna warn you right now, this is an elf/orc pairing here so if this squicks you I suggest screaming at the top of your lungs and running as far away as possible. But for all those Leggy fans out there, ya might want to just stick around and see what happens, who knows, you might like it.

And beware the bad grammar, I try, but honestly, how can I remember what the heck a semicolon is let alone know where to put it.

No non-con, torture, BDSM, ect

AU, OOC

Disclaimer: Oh, Puh-Leeeze. Is this really necessary? I'm a broke ass high school student, there's no way that I own any of them………………..*weeps*

A/N: Despite reading all the LotR books, watching the movies and reading tons of fics I'm still kind of hopeless when it comes to remembering details so constructive criticism is welcome, flames will naturally be used to heat up my coffee in the mornings ^^ so don't even bother.

:: Elvish Language::

*Orcish Language*

Don't know much of Tolkiens languages so I'll just be writing in English ,unless the elves suddenly start speaking Spanish that is.

*****************

Life couldn't be better for Thranduil at that time. Even despite the constant threat of Sauron and his Orcs, and the ever present darkness that lurked on the border of the Woodland realm it was clear to everybody that the King was happy. His happiness gave the people reason the belief that all was well and so the Elves of Mirkwood went about their lives as they had for centuries, not the slightest bit aware of the tragedy that was about to befall them.

*****************

"Ada", cried the 6 year old Legolas, crouched down on the ground examining a beetle cupped in his hands. "Come here! You gotta see this!"

Thranduil, who was busy reading a rather large book from under the shade of a tree looked up, giving his son an indulgent smile he glanced over to see what all the fuss was about and nearly laughed out loud. The elfling was struggling to reach up his sleeve trying to keep the beetle he was holding from getting lost in his clothes. "Get that out of your shirt, Legolas. I'm sure it's in a great hurry to get somewhere, you wouldn't want to put it off track, would you?" he looked towards the sky, surprised at how late it was, the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon. "Besides, it's getting late. Knowing your brothers they'll be sending out a search party if were not back by sunset."

"But I don't wanna go yet?"

"It's getting late, Legolas." Said Thranduil, putting down the book and stretching out his aching back. 'I must remember to bring a pillow next time' 

"Ada, can't we stay just a little longer. I promise I'll go to bed without crying if we can."

The king gave his son an amused smile. "Really?"

"Uh huh," the little prince promised, nodding his head and flashing Thranduil a big I'm-Being- Cute-So-I-Can-Get-My-Own-Way smile. "I promise."

"Fine. 20 more minutes." He said, picking up his book again and burying his nose in it again, unaware that he had unknowingly sealed his sons fate.

*******************

15 minutes later…..

Something seemed strange about the forest quite suddenly. Whether it was that the birds had stopped chirping or that the trees were creaking as if in warning Thranduil never knew, all that he could think of in that instant was that Legolas was nowhere to be seen. 

He had just been playing there a minute ago……..hadn't he? 

That was reason enough for Thranduil to start panicking under even the best circumstances, there were so many ways a child could be hurt in a forest like this. But if Legolas had wandered off towards the border. Thranduil didn't even want to think of what could happen if he had.

Orcs had been patrolling their lately. No, not just Orcs but Uruk-Kai as well. The elves had been fighting them off but he knew they were close by, they had been growing bolder as of late and were coming deeper and deeper into the forest with every passing week. He had been growing so careless and arrogant in letting them venture so deep into his realm, but he had been so confidant that they could never do any real harm to him or his people…… 

Oh, why had he brought Legolas out here? What had possessed him to do something so foolish?

But there was no time to think of that now, he needed to find his son.

"Legolas!!" Thranduil called out, running to his horse who had been calmly grazing just minutes before but now looked tense and wary, furthering Thranduil's already growing suspicion that Orcs may be near by. 

"Minta", he said to the horse, jumping onto her back. ::Find my son! Swiftly!::

The horse didn't need to be told twice, she could sense something was wrong by the scents in the air and how Thranduil was acting and so she flew off into the forest with Thranduil frantically calling his sons name into the empty forest.

********************

Legolas knew he would be in trouble when his father found him. He had told him many times that the forest was dangerous and he was to never ever go wandering off alone but a child's curiosity is insatiable and so he went anyways, determined to find out what was so dangerous about the forest.

It didn't take very long for him to become distracted when he came across a part of the forest that he had never seen before. It was hidden behind a tangle of bushes, a small clearing filled with bright blue flowers [1], he was positive that he was the first to have discovered this place. Their were no signs that anyone had ever set foot here before.

Laughing with joy at this incredible discovery, Legolas ran to the middle of the clearing and sat down where he took off his white cloak and carefully placed it on the ground, intent on examining this new kind of flower and taking some back home with him. 

He was there for only a short while before he felt a strange prickling on the back of his neck and realized he was being watched. Very slowly he turned around, fully expecting to be yelled at by his father, but instead he found himself staring at the strangest looking creature he had ever seen in his whole life. 

It was really, really big, even bigger than his father and it had dirty black hair and even dirtier brown skin (A/N: Ok ok, my Uruk-Kai look slightly different from the movie's version but I'm going for the idea that they would still resemble Elves in some way or another instead of being big bluish-looking monsters with crazy punched in noses ^^ Sorry, but I like my way better) and he was dressed in some sort of thick armor that the Elfling had never seen before which was as dirty as the rest of him.

Legolas had never heard of or seen and Uruk-Kai, or even an Orc before, his father had made sure that he would never so he wasn't scared

"Hello." Legolas said politely. "Um….you can't be here, this is my place."

Lurtz just stood there watching this strange little creature. Oh, he knew it was a Elf, but he had never seen an Elfling before, it was rather charming sitting there among the flowers with the setting sun sending beams of light down on it's shiny golden hair. And the fact that this tiny thing was telling him that he couldn't be here was rather amusing. 

Legolas, meanwhile, was wondering if perhaps the creature couldn't understand him. It was just……standing there. 

Maybe it wanted to play, or maybe it was lonely and wanted to be his friend, his Ada had always told him to be nice to people so Legolas took it upon himself to make the first move. Plucking a few of those pretty blue flowers he trotted up to Lurtz and held them up to him. 

"Here." Lurtz looked down incredulously at the flowers that Legolas was offering to him but didn't make any move to take them. "M-my names Legolas. What's yours?"

"Lurtz," He said shortly, humoring the little Elf until he could decide what to do with it. It obviously wasn't scared of him or it would have ran, so maybe it didn't know what he was. The possibilities were endless, but one stuck out rather boldly from the rest. He could take this little creature for himself, like a pet. The idea was very appealing, after all, why shouldn't the leader of the Uruk-Kai [2] have something to distinguish him from all the rest, a pet Elf would do nicely. 

Mind made up he picked up the nearly weightless elfling who was in the middle of telling him what a weird name Lurtz was.

"Hey, put me down! I'm not a baby!" Legolas protested furiously.

"Tell me Elf, what is your name?"

"It's Legolas", he said, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be angry about being picked up.

"Well, Legolas, your going to be living with me from now on. Your, uh, father wanted me to teach you how to be a warrior," he said, relieved that he had been able to find a somewhat believable excuse for taking him away. Normaly he wouldn't have bothered, but the last thing he wanted right now was a crying elfling on his hands.

Legolas's blue eye's lit up with excitement. "A real warrior. Like Ada!" Lurtz nodded his head slowly. "Alright! Let's go!"

And so Legolas was lost to the Elves…….

A/N: Sorry if I messed to many things up but this is my first time writing LotR Fanfics

TBC…

[1] You know those bluebell kinda flowers, the ones shaped like a candy cane with the bell shaped flowers on them

[2] I'm not sure if Lurtz really is leader of the Uruk-Kai, but let's just say that he is


	2. The fate of Legolas Greenleaf

Angel of the Forest

Pairings: Legolas/ Lurtz, Possibly others in the near future, ideas welcome

Rating: Well, I'm leaning towards an R rating but it may go up

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: I am just going to sit here and ignore you until you realize that I don't own a damn thing *start's singing Hakuna Matata* 

A/N: I'm not going to be concentrating a whole lot on Thranduil, this is Leggy's story so I'm gonna try to stay focused on him throughout most of the story.

And I know the Uruk-Kai aren't usually portrayed as big talkers but Lurtz is a main character so he's going to be talking a lot.

********************

It was pitifully easy getting the Elfling out of Mirkwood, he had expected some sort of search party or even just the boy's family on his tail the whole way, but no, he just walked out of the forest as if he did it everyday, with absolutely no resistance.

Well, he wasn't complaining, the less trouble the better, besides, Legolas had been surprisingly well behaved which was a blessing all in itself and the last thing he needed was for the boy to be questioning him.

He could just imagine the trouble he would have with his new pet if his father came riding out of nowhere to save him, it would be rather difficult to explain to a child why his father was trying to rescue him if he had given him permission to go. 

Well, with any luck Legolas would probably forget his family in a few years. [1]

Not wanting to take the risk of being caught if by some chance a search party was searching the area Lurtz picked up his pace to a run. At this rate he would reach the encampment in about an hour and if all went well the Uruk-Kai estimated that he could probably make it to Isengard within the week, Sauruman would want to hear of his progress in mapping out the forest's of Mirkwood and of his newly acquired pet. [2] He knew Sauruman would have no problem with him keeping the Elfling but he would still need permission if only for the sake of appearance. And risking the wrath of the White Wizard was not something he was willing to do if he didn't need to.

Lurtz was so caught up in his thoughts that for a while he didn't notice Legolas tugging on his hair until the Elfling jerked it so hard that he tore out a few strands, not a big deal really but annoying all the same. Glaring at the little elf in annoyance at having his thoughts interrupted the Uruk-Kai ground out thought clenched teeth, "What?"

"Um", Legolas whispered softly. "I-it's getting dark, are we gonna be at your home soon?"

"No," He snapped.

Large blue eye's widened in shock. "No? But, w-we could get attacked. What if there's a monster in the forest?!" he demanded frantically, eye's sweeping over the area in search of anything that could possibly be a 'monster' and nervously wriggling around in Lurtz's arms. "My brother said that monsters come out at night to eat people!!"

In all honesty, Lurtz was stunned. He would have expected that such a race of warriors as the Elves would have taught their children not to fear such stupid things as 'monsters'. The irony of it was not lost on the Uruk-Kai though, who was probably the most dangerous thing in the forest but it did open his eye's to the fact that he would have his work cut out for him. He was dead serious about training Legolas to become a warrior, a defenseless pet would be to much of a danger and distraction to him and the others, but to have a warrior elf on his side [3] , the advantages were far to numerous to ignore. 

He had no illusions that this would be easy but the elfling seemed to be obedient and willing to listen to him, and the rest of the Uruk-Kai would be more than willing to help once they got used to him.

Turning his attention back to the Elfling Lurtz gave him a snarl, getting a rather sick satisfaction when Legolas's eyes widened at seeing his razor sharp teeth. "Don't be stupid! There is no such thing as monsters," he lied. "Now shut up, were going to be at the camp soon and I don't want you to be asking any stupid questions or drawing attention to yourself, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Legolas squeaked in fear.

"Good, now wipe your eyes, if your going to be living with me you'd better toughen up quickly or I will leave you here, and you can forget about becoming a warrior if I do." 

The threat struck home in the little Elfling and he nodded swiftly, still staring at Lurtz's teeth in shock, and wiped his eye's on the sleeve of his robe. He _would_ be a warrior someday and warriors don't cry, he told himself furiously, he would show them that he could be as strong as them.

"No! I want to be a warrior!"

"Fine. First lesson then," he said, switching Legolas to his back so that the Elfling had to hang on to his neck unless he wanted to fall. "Hold on tight." And with that he took off in a full out run, Uruk-Kai style, with great bounding leaps and last minute dodges to avoid trees. He was going fast enough to outrun even the swiftest of Elves, this was what he was born to do, not even all of Sauron and Sarumans tortures and magic could erase that, all they could do was enhance it, which is exactly what they had done.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Legolas screamed, clinging to Lurtz's neck in terror as the Uruk-Kai plowed through the forest.

********************

Thranduil had returned to the city and was gathering all able bodied riders to search the forest for Legolas when their sharp Elven ears heard the faint sound of screaming echoing through the forest. All movement seemed to cease as everyone listened to that incredibly faint, sound.

"Legolas," Thranduil whispered, fearing for his youngest sons life.

********************

Some time later…..

After the initial shock of going from a walk to a breakneck run Legolas was actually beginning to enjoy himself, screaming in a fearful delight as Lurtz just barely dodged trees and leapt over large roots and boulders that were imbedded deep in the ground. Suddenly he came to a skidding halt as the trees abruptly ended, sending Legolas flying over his head and crashing into one of the Uruk's that were sitting in a group, no doubt awaiting his return.

Murtag [4] looked down in shock at the Elfling giggling in his lap. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Hands off Murtag, he's mine!" Lurtz growled in warning, vaguely aware of the incredulous looks he was getting from the others.

"You stole an Elf?!" Kurchek, who was leaning against a tree, bellowed in a mix of shock, amusement and anger. "Why didn't you just kill the little rat, at least we could have had some fresh meat to eat tonight." 

The rest muttered in agreement, looking to their leader for an explanation.

Lurtz's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you questioning me, Kurchek? For your sake I hope your not."

"No," the other answered, perhaps a little to quickly. Lurtz would hate to have to kill him, Kurchek was one of the better fighters he had, but he refused to allow his soldiers to question him, especially over something as trivial as food. 

"Good," he hissed. "Now all of you listen closely! If any one of you so much as touches a hair on the Elf's head I'll kill you," he said bluntly. "He's going to be living with us for a long time so you'd better get used to it. You will consider him to be a friend and ally and teach him what you know, do I make myself clear?"

He didn't need many words for the them to understand him and he could already see some weighing his decision in their heads and the look in their eye's that said they understood his reason for bringing the Elfling to them.

However, there was some grumbling with the others but in the end he knew that the Elfling would be accepted by them to just by the way they were looking at him. Legolas was far to small and young for them to really work up any amount of hatred for him and he knew that was probably the only thing that was sparing the Elfling life, if he had brought a full grown warrior Elf here they would have torn him apart regardless of what he said, their hatred of Elves just went to deep.

"*We need to get out of here before they send a search party for the Elf*," Lurtz said pointedly, "Murtag, you carry Legolas, the rest of you get up, were headed to Isengard."

Murtag looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you. What's your name, Elf?"

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf," he said in a light, childish voice that Murtag found to be rather nice to listen to.

"Greenleaf, eh? Not anymore your not."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. 

He never did get an answer as Murtag took off after the rest of the Uruk-Kai, leaving the realm of Mirkwood far behind them.

*******************

It was said among the Elves that the prince, Legolas Greenleaf had been killed by the Uruk-Kai in the area, this was never confirmed as there was never any body to be found, the only trace they found of the young prince was his white cloak in the clearing.

Nevertheless, the Elves of Mirkwood searched for years and were even aided by Rivendell and Lothlorien but to no avail. And after awhile everyone just accepted the truth and stopped searching, paying more attention to protecting their borders from the rising threat of the Orcs than for searching for a dead prince. The loss was especially hard on Thranduil and his family, but they to moved on, especially when his wife gave birth to another child, a boy, who inevitably replaced Legolas as the favorite youngest child of Thranduil who was glad for any reason to stop dwelling on his lost child. It was just easier to forget him than to remember.

After Legolas was proclaimed dead a small memorial was placed in his honor, a memorial which served no purpose as nobody there wanted to remember him, a child who had done nothing great in his lifetime was not worth remembering. And so it simply became a moss covered stone which the children would play around and tell each other ghost stories of a dead prince who, on a dark night when the moon was full, you could hear screaming as he was killed by the Uruk-Kai.

And such was the fate of Legolas Greenleaf, beloved son, brother, and prince…………..

A/N: I know I switched timelines a bit but don't worry, next chapter will be on the normal timeline again ^_^

[1] Ok, 6yrs old in elves isn't very old so after awhile it would be only natural that he would forget his family and where he came from, I don't know about anyone else but I remember almost nothing about being 6yrs old, I'm sure after 1000 yrs I wouldn't remember a thing.

[2] I know the timelines a little off for Sauruman being a bag guy but I figure this was something that had been going on for awhile.

[3] I've seen so many fics where Legolas gets captured by orcs and becomes their sex slave, or something along those lines, it gets annoying after awhile. I want a Legolas that can kick some @$$!!!!!!

[4] I'm no good at making up names so if they don't sound quite right……well, who really care.


	3. Isengard

Angel of the Forest

ARGH!!!! This chapter go deleted FOUR DAMN TIMES!!!! I'm starting to think my computer hates me, but that's why I was so long in updating. Sorry about that but what are ya gonna do?

A/N: I know Lurtz is OOC, but if he was in-character then he probably would have killed Legolas from the start, doncha think? And pretty much most of the bad guys in this act like good guys, at least to Legolas.

And I'd like to thank Rabbit of Iron for pointing out my spelling error ^_^ I just hope the rest isn't to bad, I'm my own beta reader so the blame can rest with my English teachers if it sucks.

And some of you might be confused with all the stuff Lurtz is thinking about Legolas but it's not love (I repeat, NOT LOVE) that doesn't happen until later but right now is more of an affection like you would have for a pet or something. But since Uruk-Hai are trained not to have emotion I figure it would come as kind of a shock to him.

************************

It had been 2 week since they had left the realm of Mirkwood and Legolas was loving it. It wasn't that the Uruks were letting him have the time of his life, far from that, but it seemed to him that he had accomplished more in that 2 weeks than he had in his entire life.

As the youngest prince of Mirkwood he was pretty much allowed to do as he please. After all, he would never inherit the throne and his other brothers would always be first choice to be ambassadors and other such things so Legolas had fallen into the role of the much loved but incredibly spoiled and pampered youngest child. The Uruk-Hai had changed all of that though, he had been put to work almost the instant they had left Mirkwood doing everything from gathering water to cleaning weapons and sometimes tending to minor wounds. In the evening he was brutally drilled for hours in the art of fighting, he was to small yet to use the Uruk-Hai's swords so they gave him an old pair of daggers to start out with (Lurtz said that was only temporary and once they reached Isengard he would get him a new pair). The training was strenuous and exhausting, he was just thankful that he was only fighting Gulmek who was the weakest of the group aside from himself, if he had been fighting anyone else they may have killed him instead of just knocking him around a bit, not that Gulmek was that weak but he was far more laid back then the rest and was willing to go easy on him (if going easy could be considered throwing him to the ground and trying to stab him while he was down). 

But that wasn't the end of his training, the Uruks insisted on training his mind as well as his body. [1] While they were on the move Lurtz would carry him and continuously drill him on various subjects concerning war such as strategies, geography , and even torture. Legolas learned much in those 2 weeks but he wasn't the only one who's life had changed. It seemed that Lurtz was learning much in those 2 weeks as well….

Lurtz had continued to wonder if it was a good idea to keep Legolas, not because the Elfling was getting in the way or was lazy but because he was afraid the child was making him soft. He let Legolas share his food, he let him handle his weapons and had even promised the damn Elf a new pair of daggers, hell, he let the thing sleep next to him at night! 

When he took the Elfling as a pet he expected him to be just that, a pet, instead he found that the Elfling had taken on the role of a student and both he and the others had unknowingly accepted their roles as his teachers. But what really Lurtz the most was the fact that it really _didn't_ bother him at all, and he knew it didn't bother the others. They had all just accepted Legolas and seemed to enjoy having the elfling around, not in anyway that was overly obvious, but they would allow him to sit with them and even share their food when they stopped, or allow him to handle their weapons. Never had he seen any of them so much as offer up a kind word and here they were sharing their food with an elf.

Lurtz growled softly and turned to where Legolas was sleeping beside him, glaring in to his blank blue eye's (he never could get used to the Elfling sleeping with his eye's open) and slowly wrapped his clawed hand around the his small throat, telling himself to just break the child's neck and be done with it. The muscles in his arm trembled but his hand wouldn't obey him. 

What the hell was wrong with him any way's, he never had any problems killing before, so why now? What was it about the elf that made him so weak?!

While he was having his inner battle Legolas' eye's slowly came back into focus, gazing at Lurtz, not really to concerned that the large Uruk-Hai had his hand wrapped around his neck as he was to young to believe that his protector could harm him. "Lurtz?" The Uruk-Hai jolted slightly and looked at the small Elfling who was staring at him with those huge blue eye's of his. God, he wanted nothing more than to just get rid of him forever and never have to see those damn eye's again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Lurtz snarled, withdrawing his hand and turning away from the Elfling. "Go to sleep, we'll be at Isengard tomorrow."

Legolas nodded but instead of going to sleep he stood up and plopped himself down in front of the Uruk. "Are you mad at me, because that's always how ada looks when he's mad, he start's acting all funny and then he and nana go into the room and then they throw their clothes all over the place and start making a lot of noise and-" [2] Lurtz quickly covered Legolas' mouth, grimacing at the mental image and wanting to smack the little upstart for the comparison.

"I'm not mad, not at you any way's. Just go to sleep and stay asleep or you won't get your damn daggers or anything else when we reach Isengard." He threatened, picking Legolas up with ease and setting him down on the bed roll. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Start sleeping!"

With a sigh, Legolas slipped under the covers and within minutes was sound asleep with his unofficial protector standing watch.

***************************

"Lurtz! Look at that, it's so tall! I bet it's tall enough to touch the clouds, don't you think?" He questioned excitedly. Lurtz made a sound in his throat that could have been either and agreement or a death threat. The elfling had been doing that for over an hour now and it had been about that time that Lurtz had stopped paying attention and just began making those sound to keep the damn thing happy. 

They had just arrived in Isengard less than 10 minutes ago and he was taking Legolas to see Saruman, knowing it was best to do it sooner rather than later.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes. Your going to meet the white wizard so you'd better not screw up, do you hear me?"

Legolas nearly fell of his perch on Lurtz's shoulders. "Th-the white wizard! I'm going to meet the white wizard!" He shouted, drawing strange stares from some of the Orc's, not that they hadn't been before Legolas' outburst.

"Yes," he hissed, pulling the elfling off of his shoulders and tossing him lightly on the ground. "Now shut up and follow me."

Legolas bound to his feet and set about racing around the place like a mad thing, examining trees and flowers and orcs. Giggling in delight at what he saw when all of a sudden he bumped into something and was sent sprawling backwards, landing on a stone sticking out of the ground. "Oooowww!" he howled, jumping up and glaring at the stone, kicking it with all his might as if that would somehow avenge his sore bottom.

A light chuckle startled him somewhat and he turned to apologize to the person he had bumped into only to find himself speechless at who he saw. The long white hair and spotless robes of the purest white he had ever seen spoke of age and wealth and the staff the stranger held in his hand was that of a wizards.

Legolas yelped in fright at the thought of what the white wizard and Lurtz would do to him. He couldn't believe he had just bumped into Saruman the White, ada always said first impressions were important and he would be furious about this if he knew. How was he going to fix this one? Legolas honestly didn't know so he did the next best thing he could think of, he turned tail and ran straight to a large tree, scaling it as fast as he could.

Lurtz had arrived just in time to witness Legolas' great escape and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he walked up to Saruman.

"Well well well, Lurtz. I do believe that there has been a misunderstanding here, I thought that I had specifically said to scout the area and kill on sight but I suppose I must have said bring back a baby elf and let it run wild around Isengard because the Uruk-Hai never disobey orders, do they?"

"Well….." Lurtz began nervously.

"Oh this should be interesting," Saruman said sarcastically. "Don't bore me with excuses, Lurtz. I know why you brought the Elfling here."

Lurtz sighed, despising that Saruman was so good at reading him that he knew what he was thinking without even trying. Maybe it was just because he was a wizard. "I came to ask permission to keep him…..as a pet."

"Not just a pet. I've been watching you Lurtz, [3] I know this elfling is far more than just a pet to you. You wish to train him, to raise him as an Uruk-Hai. An interesting project indeed but we don't have time for such distractions and you don't know the first thing about taking care of a child, much less an elfling. He'd be dead within a month."

"All I ask for is a chance, Saruman." Weakness didn't suit the Uruk and he wished dearly to strike out at the Wizard.

Saruman gave him a searching look and began tapping his staff irritably. "Make the elfling presentable and send him to me," he said shortly, walking past Lurtz and continuing on his stroll without a second glance.

************************

Legolas winced and rubbed his stinging cheek. Lurtz had been furious once he had dragged him out of the tree and had slapped him several times and going so far as to throw him against the wall, luckily Legolas had been toughening up the past few weeks or it would have come as a much bigger shock, by now he was almost used to being slapped and pushed around (it never did get any easier, only more anticipated), the Uruks were a violent bunch and thought nothing of delivering a few blows every now and then.

Once they had reached the tower an Orc had shown them to the room that had been prepared for them. That surprised Lurtz somewhat, usually Saruman didn't even bother and he slept outside with the rest of the Uruks, but he wasn't complaining, he liked sleeping on a bed as much as the next person. As Lurtz scanned over the room he noticed a small white bundle on the bed and went over to examine it and wasn't surprised to find that it was a small white robe, obviously for Legolas.

"Elf, take this and get dressed." He threw the robe at Legolas and proceeded to completely ignore him, even as the Orc came back and led him off to Saruman. 

Lurtz didn't allow himself to hope for Legolas's return , or even to wish for it, he simply began cleaning his weapons and if the elfling didn't come back than so be it……….. But if he did come back, well, only time would tell.

*************************

"Tell me Legolas, have you ever heard of the Seeing Stones?" Saruman asked, guiding the young elf across the room to a small pedestal in the middle with a murky gray stone sitting on it. Legolas thought it looked like a miniature storm was entrapped in it and his gaze was fixated on the moving clouds, he was completely enraptured by it and couldn't seem to look away even though something was screaming at him to run far away. "You may touch it if you like." The Wizard offered.

Legolas gave no answer, reaching out a small hand and touching the stone lightly.

Immediately he became aware of something speaking to him but it sounded as if were speaking to him though a wall but eventually he realized that it was asking him questions. He did his best to answer all of it's questions but couldn't seem to keep up with it's demands as hundreds of them were fluttering through his head at a time and he couldn't sort them out. Strangely though he felt no fear from this 'presence' inside of his head it was almost comforting, this strange being, like a warm blanket on a cold day as it opened it's mind to him and he, in turn, did the same, letting it in, becoming a part of it. 

It was strange, he knew it and it knew him, they were completely entwined and even as he let go of the stone and began talking again to Saruman he could sense the presence as strongly as if he were still touching the stone……..and he could feel something else in addition to the 'presence', like a tugging in the back of his mind. An image came to him immediately, a small gold ring with writing on it like fire. "_The One Ring"_ Yes, that was it's name. 

"Well, elf? What did you see in the stone?" Saruman asked him and Legolas realized he hadn't been paying attention to a word the Wizard had been saying.

"Um, nothing, sir. I saw nothing."

Saruman gave him a strange look as though he expected a different answer and then dismissed him, telling him to return to Lurtz. Legolas happily left, eager to tell Lurtz that he was being allowed to stay with him and wasted no time exiting the room.

As he ran through the hall way (somehow knowing exactly where to go despite the fact that he had only been through there once) the voice spoke once again only this time was much clearer and with the voice came images of an eye with flames surrounding it and a large battle at the base of a mountain: "_Your name, elfling? What is your name?"_

"Legolas." He said to the voice. "_What is yours, Precious?" _

"…………Sauron"

A/N: So, how did you like it, I'm half asleep right now but I hope it's as good as the other chapters. Should I continue like this or skip a few years. It's up to you.

[1] You can't tell me Saruman made up all of those battle strategies. Uruk-Hai were trained to be machines of war so I figure they would have to be smart in order to be perfect.

[2] *shudders* Guh! That happened to me once. Went in a normal 7 yr old, left a traumatized shell of a human being.

*sweatdrops*

[3] Remember that seeing stone thingy? I can't remember the name.


	4. All the kings horses and all the kings m...

Angel of the Forest

Good God, I did not like writing this chapter at all and it was supposed to be longer but I just got so sick of it. Next chapters going to be better but hopefully this chapter showed you how different Legolas has become.

Next chapter: Legolas and Lurtz finally get together….hopefully J 

************************

"Tell me again why we're doing this." Legolas asked softly, staring intently at the party of Men who were sleeping noisily right out in the open. He mentally sneered at them. It was almost to good to resist. He probably would have had some fun with them if Lurtz wasn't at his side glaring daggers at him in warning.

"We need a horse, not a fight and to do that we need to be _quiet, _these are men of Rohan and are not to be taken lightly."

The Elf snorted. "Fight? It would just be a little prank, they wouldn't know what hit them."

Lurtz grabbed his hair and gave it a painful yank, dragging Legolas toward him. "I said no!" He snarled, baring his sharp teeth in an unmistakable threat. "I assure you I would have no trouble breaking your legs and leaving you for the Men if you disobey me. Now sit down and don't make a sound." He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat as he looked back at the Men. "There are a good 30 of them and only two of us. You can have your fun some other time, men are never in short supply in these parts, but right now we need to get back in one piece."

"Fine. Do you want me to get those two over there." He pointed to two tall horses who were grazing a few feet away. "They look fast enough, we could be back by sunset tomorrow."

"Fine. But be quick about it, don't bother with saddles."

The Elf nodded and was off in an instant. Sometimes, like now, Lurtz just wanted to strangle some common sense into the damn thing. He was going to startle the horses moving so fast and the idiot knew it to. [1]

And, sure enough, the instant the horses saw Legolas darting up to them they both began snorting nervously and pawing the ground. The moment Legolas touched the smaller of the two it let out a deafening sound of panic and reared up on it's hind leg's, startling the men awake.

"Legolas you idiot," Lurtz roared, knowing it was to late for subtlety as the men woke with a start. 

Realizing they were 'under attack' they began scrambling for their weapons with absolutely no thought and began attacking the nearest enemy which, of course, was Legolas.

There was a moment in which Lurtz could see the Elf's face, and the realization that he might have made a big mistake in testing fate, when the men suddenly attacked him. But true to his training the Elven warrior didn't falter or run to safety like most of his kind would have with 30 some men attacking them, no, he was lusting for battle and the look of dismay was replaced by a predatory grin as he drew his twin mythril daggers (T'oska and M'kna [2]).

Legolas was never much for muscles so, using his speed rather than brute strength, he leapt onto the back of the nearest man and drove his daggers into the top of his head and using the advantage of surprise he was able to at least keep them at bay but it was when Lurtz joined the fight that their real power came out.

The Uruk wasted no time in jumping into the fray, sending his sword through the chest of the nearest man and punching another one who was stupid enough to attack him head on. In less time than it took him to do that he could feel Legolas moving to cover his back, daggers nothing but a silver blur as he began slashing and stabbing their weak points -- eye's, throats, and fingers -- giving Lurtz the advantage. However the Uruk knew they couldn't keep this up for very long. The men outnumbered them and Legolas still wasn't a terribly brilliant strategist, he would end up getting killed eventually. There was only one way to get out alive and, unfortunately, that was to flee.

"Legolas! Get the horses!" He yelled, dodging a clumsy attack. "We need to escape!"

Running wasn't Legolas' preferred method of survival (not that Lurtz really cared what his preferred method was) but he did as he was told. 

His eye's darted around as he dodged several attacks. They quickly spotted a nearby horse and, using the momentum from his attack, he jumped over the man who was attempting to stop him and ran towards a large white stallion, not paying attention to anything else until a prickling sensation alerted him to Sauron's presence in his mind.

"_Behind you._" The ghostly voice brushed over him like a feather. 

He felt a pair of invisible hands pushing him to the ground as a blade whistled over his head. 

Suddenly a large weight fell on top of him as a man tackled him to the ground but it disappeared a moment later, followed by a scream that made his skin crawl at the sheer agony of it (he really didn't mind violence but Sauron was just _evil_ and often he had had many sleepless nights because of him). 

The elf didn't need to look back to know the man was on fire and would soon be dead. He had felt the fire of Sauron and knew it's power….

"Legolas!" Roared Lurtz, who was swiftly being outnumbered. "What the hell are you doing!"

A snarl twisted the elf's lips as he remembered his task and lunged at the horse, scrambling on to it's back with a speed he didn't know he was capable of and leaned close to the horse's ear . "Listen to me you stupid beast ," he hissed venomously "and don't even think of bucking me off. Obey me and you will come to no harm, if not I will kill you on the spot."

He knew the horse didn't understand his words but it knew what he was trying to get across and calmed down a bit, willing to listen to save it's life. "Now I need you to get over there by the Uruk-Hai so he can get on you and then you need to ride as fast as you can away from here. Now go, and be quick about it."

The stallions eye's rolled in terror but did as it was commanded, knowing as far as it could what would happen if it didn't, and reared up with an eerie scream, leaping forward and trampling men and bowling over other horses in it's hurry to get to the Uruk. Legolas grabbed hold of it's mane and hunched down low on it's back. He could still feel the presence of his Precious somewhere but He was not speaking to him now He was speaking to the horse.

"_Fly, beast of Rohan." _He whispered into the horses mind. Legolas could feel it's muscles jump under him.

The horse suddenly put on a burst of speed and both man and beast were running frantically to get out of the way. "Lurtz! Grab on," Legolas shouted, leaning towards him and holding out his hand.

The Uruk-Hai watched Legolas coming at him, sheathing his blade and grabbing hold of the hand, pulling himself on to the horse and digging his claws into Legolas's shoulders as the men watched, dumbfounded, as elf, Uruk-Hai, and horse raced at an unnatural speed away from the fight, becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon.

[1] Legolas technically isn't and elf anymore and he wouldn't be able to have the connection that the elves have with animals, he will still have some connection but the animals won't see him as an elf so it would be harder to get them to listen.

[2] That's right, I made them up, but face it, if a weapons gonna save your life maybe you _should_ be on a first name basis with it. The names are pronounced "Toh-skah" and "Mek-nah" but say it fast if you want to get it right . And as for them being mythril, I don't know if they were in the book but I thought it would be a nice touch.


	5. At long last

Angel of the Forest

I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry but I finally got by butt moving thanx in part to all you nice people who had a lot of encouraging things to say about my story, and also because of two flamers who had some not-so-nice things to say about my other 2 stories.

Now remember, Legolas is very OOC and has some serious identity issues. And, I had a hard time trying to write him as a strong character instead of falling into the same pattern as most ppl do and making him a sissy.

"Lurtz," Legolas said. "Please……., I said I was sorry. Just talk to me."

He might as well have said nothing for all the Uruk took notice of him. He had been like this ever since they had stopped. He didn't yell, didn't threaten, he didn't do anything, and it was beginning to wear on the elf's nerves. "Look, I said I didn't mean for anything to happen, I was just having a bit of fun."

Lurtz's gaze slowly turned towards Legolas. "……..When we get back I'm going to turn your training over to someone else."

"_What!!!_ No, you can't do that."

Lurtz marched over and grabbed Legolas by the hair, yanking his head back so the elf was looking at him.

"Can't I?! You're a fool, Legolas, and I cannot afford to have fools fighting beside me! You nearly got us both killed tonight for a childish prank!" He roared, tossing him to the ground where the elf silently glared daggers at him.

"You are obviously not capable of following orders or even using your head so I'm turning you over to someone else. And if you don't show any improvement with them than I will have no choice but to do away with you." He looked Legolas straight in the eye. "Don't you understand, after 500 years? This is not a game we are playing! This is war, and if you can't obey me then I have no use for you."

"Than I'll do better, damn it!" The elf growled, standing up to look Lurtz dead on. "You can't just toss me aside like this, not after all this time, and not after all we've been through together. I'll be damned if I'll let that happen!"

"Than be damned, because your not staying with me. I've taught you all I know but you still are, and always will be, a stupid, arrogant, and weak elf! There is no place among the Uruk-Hai for you --" Lurtz barely had time to blink before Legolas was on top of him with one of his shining mythril daggers at his throat.

"_How dare you say that!!!" _He screamed. "The elves are a filthy race of cowards and you would compare me to them?! I would slit your throat before hearing another word of your lies, now take it back, before I am tempted to do just that!"

Had anyone else said those words, Lurtz would have believed them, but not with Legolas. Never with Legolas. Strong as he was, the Uruk could see the tremble in his hands that betrayed his hesitation, the same hesitation that would one day get him killed on the battlefield or at the hands of another Uruk-Hai.

"I will not." He ground out. "You _are_ an elf. A true Uruk-Hai would have cut my throat long ago and yet you hesitate because of your stupid sentimental attachment to me, whereas I would not if I were in your position."

It was a true surprise to Lurtz when Legolas, rather than screaming like a child, gave a humorless chuckle that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "Wouldn't you? Don't think that I am ignorant of your feelings for me, Lurtz. I have spoken to the others and they see it to. _Saruman_ sees it! Why can't you?" He demanded, letting the dagger fall to the ground and putting his face close to the Uruks. "Why is it that you have never taken a woman in all the time I have been under your care? Why do you insist on sharing the same bed as me, even in the protective walls of Isengard? And why do you keep me alive when all others would have done away with me years ago? Why do you do these things if you don't want me? You have never been one to deny yourself, so why now?"

"I do not take children to bed, Legolas, and that's what you are to me, nothing more than a child."

"Child am I?" He said, smiling dangerously. "Murtag didn't seem to think so."

Before Lurtz knew what had come over him, their positions had been switched and the sweet laughter of the elves echoed through the forest. Legolas was laughing at him as though this were a game. And perhaps it was…..

"Don't toy with me, elf, or I promise to make the rest of your life both short and painful."

"No, it is you that needs to stop lying to yourself. Nothing is stopping us from being together, Lurtz. I know you want me, just as I want you. One does not wait 500 years for someone who means nothing to them."

"And of Murtag?" Lurtz questioned.

"Nothing. It meant nothing to either of us. You are the only one I have even given any thought to. You must know this. Even when I was a child and you stole me away from my home, I didn't fight to go back because I knew, even at such a young age, I knew you were all that mattered to me." He slowly reached up to touch the Uruks tangled, black hair. "Saruman doesn't care and the others approve of it. There is no reason not to."

Lurtz didn't respond for a long while, choosing instead to study Legolas' face.

He knew what Legolas said was true, every word of it, for he had felt it to. It wasn't love, it could never be that, there is no word for love in the language of the Uruk-Hai, but there was no need. Uruks didn't love, and it was very rare for them to care deeply about anything, but it wasn't uncommon for some of them to have a companion, sometimes just a sparring partner, other times a lover, and never stray from them, even after their death. It was as close as the Uruks came to love but it was far more binding than that simple word that all other races used.

"…..Very well, Legolas. 500 years _is_ to long to wait. You are mine now."

He nodded seriously. "I always have been, just as you are mine."

Ever so slowly, he closed the distance between them…….and the rest is history.

Had you been walking through the forest that night you would have come across a beautiful sight, two of the most ruthless killers in the whole of Middle Earth expressing their love for each other, in the only way they knew how……

Okay, you may have noticed that I didn't add a sex scene. Well, I decided that adding one here might have taken away from the whole "love" scene. I've seen so many good love scenes be ruined by having a crude and totally out of place sex scene right in the middle of it and I didn't want that to happen here. Sorry to disappoint anybody but that's just the way it's gonna be. For now any way's. wink wink


End file.
